1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a vehicle and, more particularly, to Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi)-based communication control of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known in the art, “telematics” is a compound word of telecommunication and informatics. A telematics system is a total information system in which wireless mobile communication (e.g., High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) or Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA)) and Global Positioning System (GPS) are combined with a variety of information. The emergence of the telematics system for a vehicle originates from the development and propagation of the Internet and the development of digital mobile communication technology.
Previously, vehicles represented a space where there is a void of information due to an absence of connectivity; however, such characterization has changed, and vehicles can now be a platform of mobile communication in which a variety of information thrives due to the emergence of telematics. Telematics systems organically connect a vehicle and a driver through a wireless network such that the driver uses a variety of information and services, such as the Internet, email, traffic information, telephone communication, route guidance (i.e., navigation), accident reporting, living information, theft detection (e.g., tracking stolen vehicles), and voice memo. Therefore, telematics allows a vehicle to become another “connected” living space.
In addition, a Wi-Fi zone may be formed in a vehicle when the telematics system provides a wireless Internet service. That is, a modem for wireless communication provided in a telematics unit can serve as an access point (AP) so that a Wi-Fi zone may be formed.